Talk:Yachiru Kusajishi/Archive 1
Definitely not the youngest In many articles it is said that she is the youngest of the lieutnants, but that's definitely not true as Kenpachi became a captain 100 years ago, her being his lieutnant from the very beginning, which means she is at least 100 years old. Ulquiorra Schiffer 23:38, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :She might not be young by normal standards, but it's totally possible that all the other lieutenants are still older than her. LapisScarab 04:36, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :Resolved -Unknown:*It's certainly POSSIBLE that she's the youngest, but it also doesn't seem to be something that was ascertained either (maybe she's the oldet?). We would need to get an idea of who were the captains and their respective vice-captains at the time of Zaraki becoming captain. Also, since she doesn't seem to have aged all too visibly in a century (she looks what, 5-10 years older at most?) she could have been a kid in Rukongai for a significant period of time too. As opposed to other vice-captains who may have died as adults. Tyciol 03:40, November 21, 2009 (UTC) How Do You Know? How do you guys know if she even achieved bankai? Well it may just be the normal format for most shinigami, but there still is no certainty. Yachiru very well may be the shinigami with most potential. TillieNess *I am sorry but what is your exact complaint here? Her bankai is list as "not yet achieved", which is what it says for any shinigami not of captain level because unless they are captains (or have been captains in the past) the default assumption is that they don't have bankai unless told otherwise (like Ikkaku). Just like the default shikai for most shinigami is "not yet revealed" because the basic assumption is that all shinigami granted entry into the Gotei 13 is capable of shikai. Unless Yachiru shows us a bankai, we'll assume she doesn't have one. Whether she can achieve bankai in the future is a mute point. Nothing says she has bankai now. Tinni 00:21, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Besides Ikkaku, you also have Renji who achieved his as a vice captain. Saying 'not achieved' is very assertive though, I would have said that about Ikkaku for sure and that would've been wrong. Yet 'not revealed' seems to imply that they have one, so I see your point. Finding a different term, maybe 'not displayed'? Presumably if all swords have shikais, all swords also have bankais, it's just that they may not have been discovered by their owners. Tyciol 03:40, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :In which case it stays "Not achieved". I'm sick of seeing this argument being tossed around in various talk pages (it was bad enough with the vizards), and we have decided a long time ago that, unless a non-captain-ranked Shinigami has stated they have bankai, or they have shown it, it STAYS as "Not achieved". I seriously do NOT want to see this argument pop up ANYWHERE again, especially since this conversation ended over a month ago and the administrators decided it was final. Arrancar109 03:58, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Yachiru's nicknames I want to do a section that lists all of Yachiru's different nicknames for people, the only problem is I don't think I know them all. Here's a list of the ones I remember right now: *Kenpachi - Kenchan/Kenny *Ichigo - Ichi *Komamura - Koma Koma *Makizo Aramaki - Maki Maki Weedefinition 00:56, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ...Well I can give you a few more but I am not sure if it deserves it's own section. *Nanao - Nana (Volume sketch from volume... 24 I think... too lazy to look it up) *Ukitake - Ukii (Bootleg, see Thirteenth Division Recruitment fair section for details) The rest are from episode 166 *Kyoraku - Shun-shun *Unohana - Re-chan *Izuru - Izurun *Yachiru - boobies *Yamamoto - Gramps *Komamura - doggie *Mayuri - Mayurin *Byakuya - Bya-Kun Tinni 01:09, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I can add four more to this list: *Orihime-Jiggles *Ganju-Monkey *Chad-Muscles *& the ever hilarious: Uryu-Pencil Minato88 01:23, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Tinni: "I am not sure if it deserves it's own section" Very well then, I'll put the list in the trivia section. That should be allright right? Weedefinition 07:16, October 22, 2009 (UTC) No, no, no, that is absolutely not alright! We just cleaned up the trivia sections! I just thought of an idea on how to sort this out. Relationships! Tinni 09:18, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Bite my head off why don't you? How was I supposed to know trivia was such a sore spot for you admin types? Relationships works just fine for me. Weedefinition 11:58, October 22, 2009 (UTC) For fans, I think the list of Yachiru's nicknames is sort of fun, but I'm really not loving it on the article. I don't know whether it's that such a relatively unimportant thing takes up such a large amount of space or whether it's simply that it's so unimportant and not really worth being on the article period. Don't get me wrong: I think it was a fine idea just for an individual's own use, Weedefinition, but for the article, I'm really not sold on it being there. Am I the only one? If I am, that's fine. If everyone else thinks it's an extremely valuable addition to the article, then I'm fine with it being there, too. I just wanted a bit more of a feel for the general consensus. Twocents 00:58, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Well Weedefinition originally did misinterpret me. When I said that "I am not sure if it deserves it's own section", I didn't mean put it in another section. What I was getting at, and I should have been clearer, was that I am not sure if it should be part of the article at all. Having said that, nicknames are Yachiru's "thing" and a integral part of her relationship with others. Also, there is a method to the madness. While the perception in fandom is that Yachiru calls everybody apart from Kenpachi by some physical feature, this is clearly not true. Her nicknames come in all variety of shapes and forms and probably indicate the degree of her relationship with someone. So I do think there are some benefits to keeping the nicknames. But really I am on the fence on this one. Tinni 01:21, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::I can see that. Beside the large amount of space it wastes for something relatively minor, my other problem with it is that her most prominent nicknames are already listed in her personality section, so it's unnecessarily repetitive. I'm not completely against it, since like I said, I'm not sure precisely what it is that bothers me so much about it, but if we do keep it, I think there needs to be a better argument for it having a separate section apart from personality which already does touch on how it affects her relationships in a general way. As the nickname section currently stands, it really doesn't provide much other than, "hey, here's a relatively long list of something relatively unimportant." I can see an argument for it if it's that each nickname affects her relationships with the respective individuals, but in that case, I think more detail needs to be added and there needs to be specific, citable references that demonstrate how it affects her relationships. Otherwise, it's kind of just a waste of space. Twocents 01:35, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::This is where it gets a little difficult (and somewhat speculative). The fact that she calls Ukitake Ukki is note worthy, as is her relationship with him. In the Bleach Bootleg she talk about the candy besides Ukitake's bedside and how she put the Koi in the pond around her bedroom. The fact that she steals Byakuya's Koi for Ukitake have been subject of two omakes. Based on all this we can say that she probably likes Ukitake and they have a good relationship. On the other hand we have no clue why she called Unohana Re-chan, rather we don't know why Unohana is the only other person apart from Kenpachi to get the -chan suffix or why she is one of only three people to get a suffix at all! All we can say that Unohana is the supervising chairwoman of the Shinigami Women's association and so she and Yachiru probably do know each other fairly well. Lastly, consider this, Yachiru called Orihime jiggles in the bount anime filler episode and I think that nickname was repeated in Bleach: Dark Soul game. But almost all the other nicknames came from either the Manga or the colourful Bleach chapters (which were also done exclusively by Kubo). So, we are mixing canon and non-canon information and that's never a good idea. Tinni 01:55, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::My inclination, then, would be the same with all other speculative information: to not include it at all until we get more conclusive information. Twocents 01:59, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::Well let's wait to hear from a few other people before doing anything. As I said, I am on the fence on this one so I am happy whatever we decide. Let's leave this alone for a week and see what happens. Tinni 02:08, October 25, 2009 (UTC) I'm fine with that. I think it's always good to get more input. :) Twocents 02:16, October 25, 2009 (UTC) This is just my opinion, so don't nobody get mad at me. When someone gives others nicknames, whether they are friends or just acquaintances. The nicknames are opinionated on the namers(Yachirus) personality. To better explain myself Yachiru calls people by how she sees them. Ergo, if they are to be included the only place for them is to be is under her personality section. My suggestion is start a new paragraph starting with something like, "Yachiru has a habit of nicknaming people". Then include the nicknames via use of a colon. Example, This is the list of people Yachiru has nicknamed:Ichigo is Ichi, Chad is Muscles, Kenpachi is Kenny, ETC. Thats just my opinion. U guys can decide what u want to do. Minato88 03:36, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Detection Skills I was wondering if we should say something about Yachiru having a high level of detection skill. This is from Chapter 128 , page 16 http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/128/16/ she comments on how she found Orihime with Makimaki by detecting that similarity of her reiatsu and those of Ichigo and thus deducing she was drifters etc, etc. This is a marked difference to others, who have stood right in front of Orihime and Ishida (while they were dressed as Shinigami) and couldn't tell that they weren't one of them, like the 20th seat of the 9th squad and Makimaki himself (who is the 10th seat of the 11th squad). Makimaki got suspicious because they were in the 11th squad area but not carrying their zanpakutos. I am not too hung-up about it but I figured I would flag it. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:55, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I agree Yachiru despite her childish personality keeps proving to be more of a skilled member of the gotei 13 the more she is featured. This is another in a handful of cases where she proves that her position may be deserved. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:04, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Since no one had any objects to adding a line or two about her detection skill, I have not added the information in her powers and ability section. Properly referenced of course. 05:18, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Beach episode For images, would it be okay to upload a photo like this? Or should we only post anime images that are canon and not filler? My guess is none of the soul reapers wore swim suits in the manga. Tyciol 22:22, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Whether it is canon or filler does not matter, so long as it is from either the anime or manga. Though I don't see the point in having a picture of Yachiru in a bathing suit. It doesn't add anything worthwhile to the article, imo. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 09:07, March 31, 2010 (UTC) New Pic... I propose a change in display picture for Yachiru. Perhaps a still from the Hueco Mundo arc, seeing as how the picture is outdated, cropped, and shows an expression she does not normally present. Any suggestions?TheVanityPrince 01:45, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Eye Color Should Yachiru's eye color be changed to pink, as shown in the databook picture used for her Zanpakuto? As far as I know, only the anime portrays her with brown eyes. With the whole fiasco with Gin's eye color over, I was wondering if she could be given the same treatment. Mohrpheus 16:39, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Shunpo level In the Hohō page she is listed as a practitioner of Shunpo, but there is nothing about it in her page (not to mention a reference). Can anybody point me toward where this info came from? [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 23:53, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I don't recall ever seeing her use Shunpo. I know she is shown to be a fast runner but I don't think she has ever displayed any knowldge of shunpo--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 23:55, August 31, 2010 (UTC) She never uses it in the manga as far as I recall, but she did use it in the Zanpakutō arc (playing with Ashisogi Jizō). I'm not entirely sure what the policy of the wiki is in these situations. I know manga trumps anime but according to a debate I had with Tinni the anime is a secondary source in case there is no official declaration on the matter in manga/character books. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 11:30, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I quote from the anime policy, Filler Arcs: Filler information are not considered canon due to inaccuracies in story timeline as well as characters only used once and rarely mentioned again amongst other inaccuracies and situations. There are exceptions to this rule, when there are cases that the information presented does not conflict with what is established in the manga, nor relies on story timeline to be accurate in canon material (such as powers and abilities) it can be placed in the articles. (i.e. Yumichika, Yoruichi, Ukitake, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya using Kidō, as there is nothing in canon that says they can't or causes conflict and in fact it more supports the notion that they can given their established abilities or backgrounds). No one ever said Yachiru can't use Shunpo, therefore, the filler does not contradict manga. Moreover, it's not just the Zanpakuto Unknown tales arc that she uses shunpo but she has also used shunpo in omakes during the Heuco Mundo Arc. Shunpo is a basic skill and one that, as demonstrated by Ichigo, doesn't require special training. Therefore, we will accept Yachiru's clear and frequent use of Shunpo in the anime as evidence that she can use shunpo. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 22:08, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Junk Trivia I thought that the "only person to" trivia is classed as junk trivia. It says that her and Kenpachi were the only two to aquire their ranks through different methods. Should the trivia be deleted? TotalDrama22121. When worlds collide...it's dramatic. 21:12, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I'd say yes, as only half of it is about her anyway. Besides, every other lieutenant got chosen by their captains, so it isn't even true. Mohrpheus (talk) 21:16, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :This is old, but yes, this was the correct decision. Forum:Junk trivia. 20:31, May 16, 2011 (UTC) What are the souces for these? Can somebody tell me the sources for this "just over his left shoulder, and is somewhat territorial about this position. She is surprisingly intimidating at times, especially when annoyed. Like Kenpachi, she has no sense of direction, but even so he relies on her for directions. Yachiru resents being criticized in any way and will often attack the perpetrator. Further reflecting her child-like nature," and this Grown men have been shown to be afraid of her, and Rangiku Matsumoto was able to scare Ikkaku Madarame by threatening to tell on him to Yachiru if he didn't stop harassing Keigo Asano. Mu695 (talk) 03:02, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Like all the information on the articles here, the source is the bleach manga. Currently Yachiru's page does not have enough references which is why it is in the article improvement project--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:18, December 19, 2010 (UTC) The content of the first paragraph comes from the Soul Society arc, the content of the second paragraph comes from Chapter 197. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:31, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for your info I have added a sourceMu695 (talk) 19:08, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for helping out! 22:11, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay, my brain synapsises fired and I believe the "just over his left shoulder, and is somewhat territorial about this position" part comes from a Volume Sketches where drew Yachiru on Kenpachi's shoulder and included the words "reserved seat" or something while pointing at Kenpachi's shoulder. However, a quick reference for all those statements is Episode 51 during which Yachiru demonstrates all those behaviours. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 21:49, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Gif Ep39YachiruReiatsu.png|Still currently being used YachiruReiatsu.gif|Gif of Yachiru's power Probably not vitally necessary, I just think the that current still is a waste of space as it shows nothing but the fact that colour of her aura is pink. So I made a gif of her power, that shows the demon like shape it takes - which is similar to Kenpachi and stuff. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 21:45, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Considering that her profile is devoid of gifs, I don't see why it shouldn't be added in. Nothing to fight too hard for though. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 22:10, December 20, 2010 (UTC) This seems to have been a bit forgotten. At any rate, since there were no one against this proposal - I'll add the gif to her profile. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 23:54, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Zanpakutō Ep315YachiruZanpakuto.png I don't know if this is needed or anything but I thought I might as well bring it up since it's an option!! It the most recent episode (315) there are actually a few shots of Yachiru with her Zanpakutō!! Prsonally I like the image currently being used but I know Anime images are preferred in articles when they can be used!! Just thought I'd bring it up as the option is there!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 01:03, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Id say go for the anime pic. The current one is zoomed and a bit blurry-- :Above is the best shot I could get from the episode. I think it is better than the current manga pic.-- Yeah I was going to go for that picutre myself so yeah, for the sake of consistency, I say this picture too!! Let's see if others agree!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 01:55, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if the opinion of a commoner matters, but that new pic is a very clear picture with the focus clearly being her Zanpakuto, and it's sort of shown much more in "detail" than the existing pic. Speaking for a commoner's view, I'd much rather have that picture than the current pic. Aeron Solo wuz here (talk) 01:59, March 30, 2011 (UTC) It looks like we are reaching a consensus. Let's wait for one more person to chime in before we put it up.-- The current image is from a color spread, and given previous debates given those, it would be ideal to avoid using them. It helps that the anime image is of better quality; I give it my support. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 05:52, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm with it too. Everyone else already gave their reasons, so there's nothing left for me to add. I say we go for it. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:58, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Yachiru's nicknames 1. Shouldn't we also include the Japanese-language versions of the nicknames for completion's sake, e.g. "Pururun" for Orihime's "Jiggles"? We already have "Ken-chan" vs. "Kenny", for example. 2. Why is the nicknames list put under "Appearances in Other Media"? Shouldn't it be under "Personality" instead? MarqFJA (talk) 20:15, March 23, 2012 (UTC) well, Yachiru did technically say jiggles. And for the appearances in other media thing, that beats me. you can ask Lemursrule or someone else. Blossom Tree (talk) 00:15, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, but apparently (according to the article's nickname section, anyway) Yachiru calls Orihime "Big Boobies" and "Boobies", the latter of which is also Yoruichi's nickname. I'm not sure if those are alternative translations of "Pururun" or if they're trsanslations of additional nicknames that Yachiru gave Orihime later. MarqFJA (talk) 11:59, April 20, 2012 (UTC) In answer to point 2, it was previously listed under the Relationships section, which was eventually removed from all articles. Apparently the nicknames got left behind as a sub-heading and the Other Media section just happened to be above it. While it would more naturally fit with the Personality section, I don't really like the idea of having a big long list like that at the top of the page as it would look odd, so I've stuck it under trivia for now (better than other media) until others express a view. 19:13, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Personally I dislike the list, I don't think it's needed to give all her nicknames when they are mostly shortened versions of the person's name or describing them physically in predictable language!! Are Yachiru & Unohana related? Are they? Because Unohana's first name is also Yachiru too in the current chapter. No they are not. Zaraki gave Yachiru her name when they first met, and based this on the person he respected the most. Before this she had no known name. 13:57, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Restricted editing Guys, if you restrict the editing of Yachiru's page to admins, how about you do it without typos? Also, correct the part which still says that both her zanpakuto's name and ability are unknown. Will-O-Wisp (talk) Hard to read Someone needs to rewrite her Shikai. The way it's written is painful to read. QuincyLeather 22:09, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :Fixed.-- Enhanced Endurance I think we need to put in about Yachiru's endurance as she multiple cuts from Guenael and took them without it really bothering her. CoolJazzman (talk) 21:37, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :Added.-- Shikai Is "Come on out" her Shikai command? If not - can we assume that she has a Bankai (since she released her sword without any command)? Or go the easy way - her zanpakuto is constantly in its released state? -geohound 12:37, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :I dont think 'come on out' is a release command. Nor do we make assumptions, but a bankai is highly unlikely. What I would agree with is that it very well is likely its a constant release type. Her power was already in effect before she said anything, when she went to cut the sternritter. Given who she is and who she was raised by it would stand to reason that she runs a similar situation as Zaraki and due to her nature she has a constant release type.-- While it may be a constant release type it is to early to say anything. Remember Rose used his Arpeggio technique to attack a Menos has it was still a sword while his shikai is a whip. And Isshin may have used his sealed state to fight Azien. --Darkhunter-X (talk) 22:10, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Also was wondering if there should be information on the weapons the two creatures use: the tall one appears to wield some sort of irregular swords without a crossguard and several rectangular holes cut out of the blade while the smaller one wields a large cleaver. The page appears locked still so I wasn't able to add that information. --Northstar1012 (talk) 18:33, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Hakuda Combatant Since Yachiru first attacked Guenael Lee using her fists several times and even managed to destroy a wooden wall with only her hands should she be considered a Hakuda Practitioner? Also, would being able to destroy a wooden wall with her fists be worthy of mentioning in the Enhanced Strength part of her powers and abilities section? --Raizerninja (talk) 21:08, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :We haven't seen much in terms of actual Hakuda, just punches. As for strength, wood is still a very easy material to break compared to other materials we've seen be destroyed. Reiryoku power Level Should we change Yachiru's Reiryoku level from High to Great if not Immense? I mean in her Reiryoku description: 1.)She has/can exert a Great amount of spiritual pressure when angered. 2.)She is completely unaffected by Kenpachi's vast spiritual pressure. Similar to how Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake are unaffected by Head Captain Yamamoto's immense spiritual pressure. 3.)Grown men have shown to be afraid of her, such as Ikkaku Madarame, who's practically at captain level and possesses bankai.Poweltav (talk) 21:07, July 8, 2015 (UTC)